Bleeding Love
by DeadSmileFace
Summary: A story of young bloody romance between two pink psychos. This is a rule 63 pairing. Anthropomorphic version.
1. Chapter 1

**"Bleeding Love"**

**By:ThePurpleManiac**

**Edited by: Lord of Nothing**

A loud clap of thunder sounded outside of the Ponyville General Hospital. The Weather Ponies had really done a great job on it, and most everypony would agree, but everypony currently sat inside their homes, trying their best to stay safe and warm during the storm.

The scene changes from a rather violent storm to the interior of an empty, room. The walls, floor, and ceiling are not like any other room in Ponyville; they're white. While the room is quite bare, one would still be able to hear sounds come in from the world outside. However, another sound threatens to block out the storm.

It's a distinct humming sound. A pair of droopy, blue eyes stare emotionlessly at the cushioned ceiling. The pair of eyes belong to a pale-pink stallion know to many as Berriswainer Davinci Bubble, but his friends, what little he actually has left of them, Berry.

Ass you might be able to tell from the descriptions of Berry's room, our hero is stuck in a straight jacket. Why is he in a straight jacket, you might ask? He did something that nopony should ever do, performing the unspeakeable acts in the basement of Sugarcube Corner.

Nopony knows why he did it, but he does. It was all for one very special mare.

It was all for Pinkie Pie.

Well, that's what everypony calls her around town. Her real name, the one Berry prefered to adress her as, is Pinkamena Diane Pie.

A soft chuckle could be heard from the restrained stallion as he recounted that fateful night's events in his head.

His life had finally gone to Hell about three weeks ago...

_(Three weeks ago, in the basement of Sugarcube Corner)_

_Sounds of metal devices meeting others filled the rather small room. Blood had splattered itself across the room. He pants and grunts, the crimson liquid dripping from his chest, himself trying to wipe it off with one hand while the other firmly grasps a meat cleaver. He stares down at his own blood as it covered and caked his hand, studying the substance as if he'd never seen it before. A sly smile creeps on to his face, almost like he's enjoying it._

_His gaze draws from his hand towards the one who caused his life to start spilling out of his body. The mare had the same coat, mane, and cutie mark, even having his twisted smile perfected, probably more than he had._

_Pinkamena._

_The lunatic mare stood her ground, staring at him viciously with her cold, dull, blue eyes and her Cheshire Cat smile, holding a large knife in her hand. Her left upper-arm has a sizeable cut on it from Berry._

_Pinkamena finally broke the silence, taunting, "What's the matter, Berry? You don't stand a chance against me!"_

_Berry growled at her._

"_Shut up! I could take you with a hand behind my back!"_

_He charged at her, continuing their battle. Pinkamena was doing the exact same attacks as Berry, which instantly blocks his cleaver with her knife. He swung at her again, but that resulted in another block from her. The cycle repeats itself over and over, until there's finally a chink in her armor. Pinkamena had grown careless, and the meat cleaver scrapes against her cheek, creating another small cut._

_The pink mare backs away, dropping her knife and placing a hand on her cheek. She pulled away and took a look. A smear of dark-red bood covered her index through pinkie fingers._

_She gritted her teeth, and turned to look at him with out caution she was tackle down. Struggle each other, biting each other, pulling each other. This, however, kept going on about few minutes._

_Later, the two psychos laid side by side. Berry, still bleeding got up but was pushed down by Pinkamena as she got herself up, using him as a prop to aid her. She walked over to a table, getting some thread and a single needle._

_She made her way back to Berry, helping him stand up, then walking him to a table. He did so, shivering as the cold metal of the table chilled him to the bone. Pinkamena leaned over him, threading the needle, then proceeding to work on the chest wound she had given him._

_He grunted in pain, feeling the needle pinch him as it pierced his skin as she began to sew. Eyes squinted, he bit his bottom lip to keep himself from yelling out. Pinkamena sees this and smiles to herself as she works. Berry didn't know how much more he could bear._

_Once she finished, she got off of him, placing the sewing kit on the floor, then went to get bandages._

"_Sit up," she ordered._

_He complied, wincing as the thread pinched him. When he sat completelt upright, Pinkamena went right to work, wrapping him with the medical tape. She finishes moments later, and he thanked her as he began getting off the table, but stopped when he noticed her upper forearm was still bleeding down to her hand._

"_Your arm is stilling bleeding," he stated, mentally slapping himself when he realized she probably already knew that._

"_It's alright, don't worry about it," said Pinkamena. "It'll stop eventually."_

_She turned to leave, but Berry grabbed pulled her back._

"_Stop acting like a bitch. It's gonna get infected if you leave it like this," he said with a irritated look in his eyes. She turned her head to look at him, anger and annoyance written all over her face. He looked back the same way. The room falls silent. Two pink ponies don't dare speak to each other. Small drops of blood continues to drip to the floor._

_Finally, she sighs, rolling her eyes as she breathes out, "Fine."_

_Berry manages to chuckle. He grabbed the kit and started to work on her wound._

_Minutes later, once she was all taken care of, the two of them leave the basement, heading upstairs quietly so as to not wake up the Cakes and the children._

_They somehow managed to make it without a sound, and make their way on to the bed shortly after._

_Pinkamena was on the left side, and Berry on the right. Both faced each other, staring in to kne another's eyes. The night was late. Both of them didn't want to go to sleep just then, but their bodies betrayed them._

_As a peaceful sleep washed over them, they hoped that they wouldn't remember what happened tonight after their normal selves take the power back._

Now, back in the present, Berry's other half wishes that he hadn't figured out what happened between him and Pinkamena to put themselves in the positions they had woken up in, each covered head-to-toe in mysterious bruises and cuts that weren't there the night before.

Everypony was wondering about this, even his friends, who had grown more suspicious of his activities. It had been going on until about Hearts and Hooves Day. He was caught in the basement with a knife to Pinkamena's throat by Dusk Shine and Twilight Sparkle, who came by for the party that his half and Pinkamena's half were throwing.

However, this discovery was not the strangest. To make matters worse for the both of them, they were drenched in blood, and completely naked.

Now that the cat had been let out of the bag, he became stuck here. Six months he's been locked up here instead of some regular prison because of his "mentally unstable" state.

Pinkamena was sent to a hospital later the same day they were found together. The last Berry had heard, she was in a coma after a massive amount of blood loss, but is stable.

Berriswainer felt stupid for not remembering about the damn party that his normal half had planned. He wished he was quicker, so as to not have gotten caught. He wished that she was here, stuck in this solid white room with him.

That is, until he heard footsteps from outside the hallway, which snapped him from his thoughts. He ignored it, as it was probably the doctor coming by again to check on him.

Once the footsteps stop by his door, it opens. He closes his eyes.

_Just pretend that somepony is there._

The door shuts, becoming closed once more.

The mysterious pony walks over to the strapped-up pyschopath and lays herself on top of him. Berriswainer felt it more as he opened his eyes to see...some blue eyes staring right back at him.

"Pinkamena?" he asks almost silently.

"Hey, Berry. Or, would you prefer I call you 'Berriswainer'?"

The pink mare smirks as she looks down at the stallion strapped down beneath her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edited by: Lord of Nothing

Several bolts of lightning flash in the dark sky as the storm continues to power on. The schedule the pegasi were given said that it should be clear later on, but that didn't seem to calm down anypony one bit.

Where we once focused on Berry, his past, present, and the arrival of a mysterious guest, we now turn our attention towards a tree-library near the center of town. Inside, we see Twilgiht Sparkle, curled up by the fireplace, with a blanket drapped over her body to keep her warm, but still, she shivered.

With her arms holding her legs close to her chest, she couldn't bring herself to stop thinking about what she'd seen at Sugarcube Corner. Her mind wouldn't allow her to un-see the bloody affair, where her best friend, Pinkie, was cut and covered in blood from head-to-toe, completely naked as Berry stood over her.

Twilight had found herself waking up too many times in the middle of the night, screaming wildly as she swore to Celestia that Berry sat waiting in the shadows. Even Dusk Shine, the seemingly emotionless stallion that he is, was momentarily brought silent by any mention of the event.

Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones that were damned to relive that night.

After the incident, the Cakes had to close up the shop for an indefinete amount of time to recover. Everypony in Ponyville felt sympathetic towards them, as they knew they would've done the same.

Also hearing about the night were the Princes and Princesses. They felt horrid, as, much like Twilight, they had grown fond of her five friends. They told the group to have faith in Pinkie, assuring them her recovery would be a quick one, and that Berry would pay for his awful deed.

However, back in the present, the party-pony was still stuck in Room 4A, and all that had happened to her male counterpart was that he was sitting in solitary confinement somewhere. Twilight knew that she should take care in the fact that Berry couldn't hurt her friend anymore, but she was still confused by the whole thing, as Berry had never showcased any violent tendencies before.

"I just don't get it..." says Twilight, using her magic to tuck the blanket closer to herself.

"Are you still worried about Pinkie?" said a voice from behind her, the figure laying a hand on her shoulder.

Twilight looked back to see Dusk Shine, a small smile on his face and a hot cup of tea in his hand. She nods, then grabs the cup around the handle before turning back and facing the fireplace.

"Yeah..." she trails off. "Oh, Dusk! If...If only we knew something was wrong between them, none of this would've happened!"

"Hey, Twilight, don't worry..." he says, turning her around and pulling her into a hug, his arms locking behind her.

"I'm sure Berry didn't know what he was doing. You heard it just like me; the doctor said he was mentally unstable."

He sighs, releasing the unicorn, his arms falling back down to his own sides.

The room falls quiet, save for the pitter-patter of rain against the window, and the sip Twilight takes of her tea. The fireplace cackles with heated life as the storm rages on outside, and Dusk makes it his new job to watch the stray embers that fly from the logs.

Twilight lets herself heave a sigh, and then leans into Dusk's body, placing her tea to the side as her head falls onto his lap. She stretches, letting the rest of her straighten out across the cold, wooden floor.

_(Six months ago at Sugarcube Corner)_

_Everypony around the shop was having the time of their lives. Berry and Pinkie had really out-done themselves with this year's Hearts and Hooves Day party, which they held annually for all of Ponyville's loving couples, and one could clearly see that Twilight Sparkle and her friends were each spending quality time with their male counterparts._

_Rarity and Elusive were busy acting lovey-dovey with each other._

_Applejack and Aj (her male friend) were talking, but both could barely hear over the music playing._

_Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz were hoofwrestling, each boasting about how they were stronger than the other._

_Fluttershy and Butterscotch were being quiet, as usual, but cuddling over in the corner near the locked register._

_Finally, Twilight and Dusk were clumsily making their way through what was assumed to be the dance-floor. _

"_This party is totally awesome! Don't think, Dusk Shine?" asked Twilight enthusiastically._

"_I couldn't agree more!" he yelled, wanting to make himself heard over all of the activity. "I just wonder where Berry and Pinkie are!"_

_"What do you mean? They're right over...there..." she trails off, spinng all the way around, scanning the room for the two hosts. _

_"Oh, that's odd! I hope they aren't hurt!"_

_"Just don't worry about them! I'm sure this is all part of a suprise or something!" Dusk says, a smile on his face._

_She chuckles, "Well, alright! Hey, wanna dance?"_

_Dusk blushes and nods. Moments later, the two eggheads walk back into the crowd, and began to shake wildly to and fro._

—

_The party went on for about three more hours, and, throughout the whole thing, there was still no sign of Berry or Pinkie. Twilight, Dusk, and the others were starting to get worried._

_Rainbow Dash was the first to speak up, saying, "Where the hay are those two? They practically missed the whole party!"_

_Rarity looked over at her. "Now, Rainbow, I am sure they are just preoccupied with something else. You know how those two can get when they're left together."_

"_I know, but they've been gone for the whole party, and even you should know that the only thing that'd get between her and a party is like, death, or something."_

_Everypony was concerned about the two, but none of them felt like they had to say anything._

_Twilight excuses herself to get some punch. Dusk Shine, being the gentlecolt he is, assists her with the simple task. On their way, they bump into Mr and Mrs Cake, who were making small-talk._

"_Hello, you two. Have either of you seen Berry or Pinkie? We think something could've happened to them, especially since they missed out on their own party," said Twilight, looking between the husband and wife._

_Mrs. Cake spoke for both her hisband and herself, saying, "That certainly is strange. Oh, the last time I saw them, they were headed down to the basement. From what you're saying, it sounds like they've been in there for a quite awhile."_

"_That's probably it. Where's the basement?"_

"_Behind that door over there, then take the stairs down," answered Mr. Cake._

_Both of the lavender ponies thank the two, then head the eay they were told. Dusk Shine opens the door, and, as he did, the faint smell of disgusting, rotten filth infiltrated their nostrils. Twilight quickly pinched her nose._

"_Oh, sweet Celestia! What is that smell?!"_

_Dusk Shine, catching a whiff, covers his nose as well._

"_Ugh, it smells like somepony died in there. Who wouldn't have known about this?"_

_While they tried not to vomit, they heard what sounded like somepony laughing coming from the other side. They both look at each other, Twilight wearing a less serious look on her face._

_"See?" she whispered. "They're just having a bit of fun on their own."_

_"I don't know. I can't hear Pinkie, just Berry."_

_Twilight rolled her eyes._

_"Fine, we'll go down and check on them, but when you find out I'm right, you have to take me out tonight."_

_He smiled, feeling reassured, nodding as he contemplated where to go after the two of them left, just in case she was right._

_Both descended the small flight of stairs. The sound of laughter grows louder and louder as approach the base._

_Once they reached the bottom, they looked around the dimly-lit room, and could still hear somepony laughing, but this time, they heared another sound:_

_A groan._

_Twilight blushes, then raises her hand to the doorknob, looking over at Dusk, silently preparing an excuse for the party ponies, should they see something they weren't meant to._

_Slowly, she turns the knob, and the door seems to open itself, and, where once stood two purple ponies, now stood two white ones._

_Pinkie was lying on her back, Berry straddling her waist, both of them naked and covered in each other's blood._

_Pinkie looks as if she was about pass out from all the cuts on her body. Her eyes are cold and her eyelids droop, worrying the two unicorns that they might already be too late._

_Twilight has her mouth covered and her eyes wide. Dusk Shine felt his whole body shake, both out of fear and rage._

"_B-Berry? W-what are you...what is this?"_

_The party stallion looks up at his friend with dull, blue eyes that froze Dusk where he stood. _

_Slowly,, he looked back down at the mare beneath himself, pressing the sharp object in his hand to her throat._

_Dusk took a step towards him._

"_Berry, don't you dare hurt Pinkie! Are you fucking insane?!"_

_Twilight takes her own step forward, making sure to stand behind Dusk, and holding her hands out infront of her._

"_Please, Berry, this isn't like you. Just...just put the knife down so we can sort things out."_

"_Yeah, Berry. Like Twilight said, we can help you, and—"_

"_Berriswainer."_

_Both Twilight and Dusk Shine exchanged confused looks. Dusk had known that Berry told him and the other colts his real name, but he had always wanted them to go with "Bubble Berry"._

_Berriswainer glanced back at his smart friend and smiled._

"_My name is, and always will be, Berriswainer, not Berry."_

_*SLICE*_

_And with it came a gush of blood, which spilled forth from the pink mare's throat._

_Screams of bloody murder caught everypony off-guard, including the group of six mares and stallions that rushed in at the worst possible time._

_Everypony in the party had to evacuate the building as the police came crashing through the door. Paramedics followed shortly after, and both parties left almost at the same time, Pinkie on her way to the hospital as Berry was gifted a free ride with two officers. The ten friends could do nothing more than watch in shock as the two chariots went away in opposite directions._

_Fluttershy was absolutely mortified, but she had Butterscotch, and everypony knew that that was better than anything she could've received from them. He calmed her down enough for him to help get her back home._

_The others also parted in due time, hoping to be updated on Pinkie and the status of Berry's inevitable trial._

Twilight shakes her head, clearing the images from her mind. After the incident, she immediately sent to Princess Celestia, informing her of what had happened. No less than a day later, she and her friends had to come to Canterlot for Berry's trial. Since the judge couldn't send Berry to prison due to his "mentally" unstable personality, he was forced to place him in an asylum instead.

As for Pinkie's condition? She's stable, but in a coma from the massive loss of blood. Twilight and the girls were very saddened to hear, but they had their lovers with them, and they knew that Pinkie wouldn't have wanted them to sit around and mope.

A riotous banging came from the front door of the library, causing both her and Dusk to jump. Dusk walks to the door as the banging continues. He opens it, and there, soaked from head-to-toe, stand Fluttershy and Butterscotch, huddled close together.

Twilight shot up, staring wide-eyed at the door, her mouth agape.

"Fluttershy?! Butterscotch?! What are you two doing out in the storm like this?!"

As she gets closer, towels in her hands, her shy friend runs to her and begins to cry.

"Oh, Twilight! It's horrible, just horrible!" Fluttershy wails, hugging Twilight tightly as tears continue to run down her cheeks.

"What's horrible? What's wrong?"

"It's... It's..." she tries to say something, to warn her friends of what could become of them, but finds herself unable to, and Butterscotch takes over.

"It's Pinkie," he said, stepping infront of her. "We went to see if we could visit her, but when we got to the hospital, everypony was loosing their minds."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Dusk asked, panic rising in his voice.

Fluttershy managed to regain control of herself, saying, "Well, we asked a nurse if we could see Pinkie, and she said...oh, she said..."

"Spit it out!" Twilight yells, having quickly grown impatient after the pegasus trailed off.

"Pinkie's not in her room!"


	3. Chapter 3

The last time we talked, we silently looked on as Twilight Sparkle and Dusk Shine reflected upon a tragic event from their past, but is something truly tragic when planned and controlled by others? Fluttershy and Butterscotch arrived, and they tell that Pinkie Pie has somehow escaped her hospital bed. The strangest thing about the situation is that, if the pink mare had suddenly felt better, where would she have gone, and why without telling her friends first?

We find ourselves at the asylum, back in the solitary confinement room where the pale pink stallion's been placed, but he no longer finds himself alone. His lover, Pinkamena, lies on top of him, smiling. He looks back up, staring into her blue eyes, smiling as well.

"Your glad to see me?" she asks, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm glad you're alright," he chuckles. "I mean, you finally woke up, and that's a huge weight lifted off my shoulders."

She brushes some of his hair back with a free hand, the other lightly caressing his muzzle. Berriswainer really loved the way she made him more comfortable, no matter where they were.

"So, wanna hear about what happened after I came to?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_We're now at the hospital, where Pinkamena, lays still in her bed. Her long, dark pink hair was fanned out on the pillow. An oxygen mask on her muzzle kept her breathing well, and the life support machine made sure her vitals were all in check. The several cuts on her body were heavily bandaged, especially the one on her throat._

_She suddenly jolts awake. Blue eyes dart to the left and right, then back to the front. Her breaths are ragged, and her heart races. She quickly sits up, but instantly returns to laying as pain shoots across her body._

_She wonders how she got here, then begins trying to recollect memories of what happened before she blacked out._

_Very slowly, blurred shapes and figures came to mind, and she's able to faintly remember the party that she and Berriswainer's other personalities were throwing at Sugarcube Corner. She also remembered them being in the basement, as they usually were._

_They had been fighting, both physically and verbally. She had cuts all over her body, which was nude._

_She remembered his face, which was completely void of emotion as she thrashed about over his waist, with drops of blood flying to and fro. The two of them were having sex, of course, but that's a story for another time. The rustling of the doorknob sends her into panic mode._

_She instantly laid back down, deciding to pretend she was still in a coma. She squints her eyes enough to just barely be able to see, and watched as a security guard and another stallion walk in. _

_Both stallions stand at the foot of her bed._

"_So, this is the mare you been telling me about?" asked the stallion, who appeared to be a pegasus._

"_Yep. I tell you what, she's been here about six months now after that incident at Sugarcube Corner," said the guard with a sigh._

"_Yeah. I heard about that from a friend of mine. They should have put that bastard to death after what he did to this little mare."_

_While they were talking, Pinkamena, still pretending, heard what he said about Berriswainer._

_Her Berriswainer._

_She feared that something must have happened to him, although she couldn't say she was surprised. After all, he did cut her throat and put her in a damn coma._

_Before she could think further, though, she felt a hand place itself on her right breast, moving it up and down slightly, almost as if whoever was weighing it._

"_Still," said the stallion, "even if she is all banged up, she sure is a pretty one."_

_The alarms in her head had gone off._

_The guard looks at his friend, slightly disgusted by what he knew he wanted to do, and more so disgusted with himself for allowing him to follow through._

"_Alright, man. Don't take too long, and please, don't make a mess. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes."_

_He walks out of the room, and the stallion cracks his knuckles before giving his full attention back to the mare on the table._

_The stallion leans over her, gently removing the oxygen mask from her mouth. He brushes a stray piece of her hair away from her face._

_He quickly shoved his lips to hers, forcing his tongue inside of her mouth. His demeanor changed, however, when he felt to sets of teeth clamp down over his tongue, and a bitter taste fill his mouth._

* * *

A smile formed on the pink stallion's face.

"You actually bit his tongue?"

She nodded, quite proud with herself.

"Yep. I felt that bastard got what he deserved after I ripped his tongue from his mouth."

Several silence-filled moments ensue after that statement, allowing the two a rare moment of quiet together.

Berriswainer was absolutely thrilled to see his marefriend. Despite what his facade told the guards, he had started getting quite sad and lonely without any real company. But, he wonders, what would happen if somepony were to find out she was with him? He shook his head.

"I wanna get out of here," he said bluntly, "and I would be delighted if you'd help me out of this thing."

Being stuck in that straight-jacket for long kept him from doing anything, ranging from the simple, like stretching, to the extreme, such as taking his own life.

"Why? You look so cute with it," she said with a cutesy-wootsy voice, which made him groan in annoyance.

"Seriously. Get me out of this thing. Please?"

She thought for a moment, then said, "Alright, fine. But bring it with you. Maybe we could have a little _fun_ after we get outta here."

"Feeling kinky, eh?"

"Could be," she said with a sly smile.

Before either of them could say more, the alarm began to blare throughout the asylum. Instantly, staff members and security guards alike were on the move, searching around the place for them.

The two nutcases run through the halls. They could hear other patients hollering, banging on their doors, desperate to make the noise stop.

The two stop at a door marked "Operation". Heavy hoof steps were heard from down the hall as they proceeded inside. The room was empty, save for a lone chair in the center and several tools up on a tray.

Berriswainer looks over the stuff as Pinkamena watches the door. The hoof steps were getting closer, and she was starting to really panic. Berry called when he finally found what he'd been looking for.

In his hands were two sharp objects; one is a regular-sized saw, and the other is a scalpel. He handed her the scalpel, which she looked at unamused, but thought it'd have to do as the final knock came to the door.

The doors burst open. About five security guards flooded through, primed tasers in their hands, ready to subdue the pair. Berriswainer and Pinkamena looked at each other, then back towards the guards. Both had sadistic smiles plastered onto their faces. Before the guards could do anything, a flashes of pink bolted towards them.

Blood spattered across the door and onto the floors. The first two were injured badly, one had been cut clean across the face, and the final two were undoubtedly dead. The two psychos went on a rampage, busting through the doors and killing everypony unfortunate enough to be spotted.

The sickening sounds of bodies hitting the floor and laughter echoed throughout the halls.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the library, Twilight and Dusk were still in shock at what they'd heard from Fluttershy.

Nopony said anything, so the only thing that could be heard was the sound of infinite drops of rain bouncing off of the outer walls of the library. Twilight cleared her throat, breaking the silence.

"But, how? What do you mean Pinkie's not in her room?"

Fluttershy, who had calmed down said, "We don't know. They never told us anything more than what we told you two."

Twilight was now even more worried about her pink friend's disappearance.

"Pinkie..." she mutters.

Dusk Shine glances at his love, feeling the exact pain she does. He tries comforting her.

"Listen, I'll send a letter to Prince Solaris for help. Fluttershy and Butterscotch, you go and tell the others what the situation is."

Soon, everypony followed through with the plan. Dusk started writing the letter to let the Prince know about Pinkie's disappearance, Fluttershy and Butterscotch found the others, but what about Twilight? She found herself heading out into the pouring rain in search of answers.

At the hospital, one of the staff members had calmed done considerably once Twilight had arrived. She asked the doctor to tell her exactly what happened when Fluttershy came in to check on Pinkie earlier. She told her about Pinkie's obvious disappearance, and how they'd found the body of a male pegasus with blood pooling in the mouth, which made Twilight a little more than sick to her stomach.

But, she wonders, what would that guy come to her friend's room for? Not getting any new details, she decides to leave.

As she makes it outside, she spots some royal guards making their way inside, probably towards the crime scene. They stop her, quickly questioning her, and she answers to the best of her abilities. They dismiss her shortly after she finishes.

She walks off and prays that, hopefully, her friend will be okay.

* * *

Inanimate bodies littered the floor, their crimson life spilling forth from their wounds. Standing above them, Pinkamena and Berriswainer panted heavily, their blades still held tightly in their hands. Berry looks over at his partner, admiring the way the deep red of the blood brought out the magnificent blue of her eyes. He reached out and gave her a pat on the back, silently congratulating her. She flashed him a small smile.

He put his hand back down, then turned towards the exit. If he stepped through that door, he could finally be free. True, he'd still be resented by his friends, and he'd probably be placed on several watchlists, but he'd at least be out of his room. He glanced at her, and she glanced back, the two staring deeply into one another's eyes.

"You ready to go?"

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Yes."

She holds out her hand to him, and he accepts. Both killers walk away, hand-in-hand, with the storm looking as if it'd finally start clearing up soon.

* * *

**((Author's Note: Sorry, for the long wait. My editor, who is editing my story is quite busy and taking so long, which I forgave him for being busy and all. I've been telling him that if he's busy, then I might find someone else to edited my story. But, for now, I am still keeping him if he's not busy.**

**Anyway, I put something in the part of Pinkamena's flashback when she was in the hospital. If you might notice it now, I had put in the scene of Pinkamena bite that stallion tongue which part of the scene came from the first movie of Kill Bill. ^w^ Love that movie. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and chapter 4 will be up coming soon.))**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Even after what seemed like a sign of the storm's stopping, it continued to rain in Canterlot. Everypony had already headed back inside their homes to remain dry. However, Berriswainer and Pinkamena forced their way through the heavy rain, completely drenching themselves.

It slowly _(but surely)_ washed all of the blood on their fur away, leaving no traces of their previous encounter back at the asylum. The weather doesn't care how clean they are, though, and seems to make the rain pour harder and the air colder. They need to find shelter fast, unless they want to catch colds, or worse.

What they wished to have was any kind of shelter that would first get them out of the rain, and then they could consider just settling down. However, they do not have any money to afford such a thing, unless they stole some. On the other hoof, they could always just barge in and kill some poor, unsuspecting pony before claiming their home. Berriswainer chose the latter.

Very quickly, he found an entrance _(the front door)_, and kicked it wide open. Once that was done, he stepped aside, motioning for his lover to enter.

As she did, he allowed himself in, likewise. To make assured nopony is home, they both determine to observe if its close its clear.

Pinkamena preceded to inspect the living room, while Berry survey upstairs. She glances around notice a portrait of a lovely couple pointed this is their house.

Gazing the portrait made her think to her considerations. What if she including Berriswainer would run away from their friends and begin a new life and a family together.

It's unobtainable. Their either were't aware formation their in.

Berry came downstairs find Pinkamena in the other room.

"The whole house is clear. We should cease here until the rain passed."

She nodded.

Both were still soaked by the rain outside as Berriswainer started making fire at the fireplace. Pinkamena taken off her patient gown that she still wears and let it slipped to the floor.

Feeling exposed, she wanders upstairs in hopes of finding some clothing for Berry and herself.

Back in Ponyville, the search for Pinkie Pie was still under way. Royal Guards were sent out in parties of five, scouring even the Everfree Forest in search if the mare. Now, as one could expect after the sudden disappearance of a friend, everypony was dealing with the situation in their own ways.

News had come from Canterlot that there had been a massacre at the Canterlot Mental Institute where Berry had been held, and, although there was no evidence other than his absence from the facility, all signs pointed to him as the suspect.

Back at Golden Oaks Library, Twilight Sparkle, Dusk Shine, and the rest of their group got together to discuss what they knew, if anything, about the whereabouts of their party throwing friend. Twilight was the first to speak.

"Alright, everypony," she called, pausing until she was sure that she had the entire room's attention. "Let's try and get things straight. So, we first heard about Pinkie from Fluttershy and Butterscotch a few hours ago," she said, looking over at the two yellow pegasi, with the mare being consoled by the stallion. Fluttershy had her back to them, and Twilight could see Butterscotch gently brushing a hoof up and down her mane, whispering into her ear. She smiled at how strong he was being for her, despite probably being just as worried.

"Also," added Dusk Shine, "I recently received word from Prince Solaris that Bubble Berry escaped from the Institute shortly after Pinkie was discovered missing."

The ponies, both male and female, gasped. Fluttershy shook more, prompting Butterscotch to hug her a bit closer.

Rainbow Blitz shook his head then spoke up, saying, "How the hell could Berry have escaped? Isn't that place supposed to be heavily guarded?"

"Well, yes, but... well, it seems to me that somepony helped him get out."

With that comment, Dusk swept a hoof across the room, gesturing at all but himself. Rainbow Dash shot up from her sit and into the air, then flying and stopping just short of Dusk's face.

"What's that supposed to mean?! You think it was one of us?!"

She gritted her teeth, snorting air through her nostrils, and prepared herself for more, but a soft voice rose up from her left.

"Simmer down, Dash. He meant nothin' by it." said Applejack, trying her best to calm down the cyan mare. "We all know that it wasn't one of us, and that we all still have something against Berry, but that's not why we're here."

"I know, I know...I've just been really stressed lately, and none of this news is helping any."

She floated back over to Rainbow Blitz, who, much like Buttercoth was doing to Fluttershy, pulled her close.

The others, though they didn't want to admit it, knew exactly how she felt. They all missed those two party goers, but one more than the other.

A thought appeared in Twilight's mind.

"Hey, did any of you ever notice anything weird about Pinkie and Berry?"

"Whatever do you mean, Twilight?" asked Rarity, cocking her head just a bit to the side.

"I'm not sure...something just doesn't feel right about them. Like, what about any time we ask them how they receive any of their cuts and bruises? They both usually answer with either 'I don't know' or 'I fell'."

"What's your point?" asked Rainbow Blitz over Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

"Actually, now that you mention it," said Rainbow Dash, "there does seem to be a few minutes everyday where the two of them just seem really detached from everything else. I can distinctly remember that one time that you asked me to get Pinkie for her surprise party, and when I went in, her mane was all straight and her coat seemed just a bit duller than usual. Remember? Then I brought her back to the barn, and you were all there, so you guys should have seen it, too."

After she said that, Blitz said the same almost the exact same thing, but about Berry and in a different situation. The pieces slowly started coming together, and, very quickly, Twilight realized what was happening; both Pinkie and Berry had split-personalities.

Twilight sat up, saying, "So, it sounds a lot like Pinkie's other personality was in command, which would mean that she was headed to see Berry's other personality. I doubt she even knew she was doing it."

Dusk Shine added, "All we have to do now is figure out where they could've gotten to, especially if their alter-egos are still in control."

Pinkamena had found some clothes for both of them, and they now sat snuggled up next to each other on the floor infront of the fireplace, the flame crackling every so often.

Her head rested on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her. If anyone else had been around, they would've viewed the two as nothing more than a couple enjoying each others company. Berriswainer leaned his head against hers, then smiled to himself.

Six months.

Six months he'd been stuck in that bleach-white cell, isolated from the rest of the world, save for the occasional breeze he'd catch when they opened the door to his room. He chuckled. Pinkie looked up at him.

"What are you thinking about now?"

"What it's like to finally be free after all that time I spent locked up."

She looked away, staring straight into the heart of the fire. She knew that something wasn't right with him. Something had definitely changed between them after this whole "misunderstanding" between them and the world.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

Berriswainer cocked his head to the side and looked down upon his love.

"For what?"

"For putting you through hell, for pushing you over the edge, for...for..."

She didn't get to say much else before the arm behind her moved, bringing her face close to Berry's.

"Hey, it's not you fault. I mean, sure, you did push me a bit too far and I almost killed you cast you in the hospital. So, don't feel sorry for yourself, okay?"

She nodded

"Good," he said, grinning.

A few hours passed, and our antiheroes began feeling rather hungry, and hope to see any food in the kitchen at all.

Minutes later, after a quite pleasant meal of bread sandwiches and water, the two begin feeling extremely tured, so they head upstairs to the bedroom. Many things still have to be thought about, but they could wait until morning.

Pinkamena scooched back into Berriswainer, who draped an arm over her stomach, pulling the two of them closer together as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
